User talk:Andr3w777
War with Scandinavia Sorry to keep annoying you with this war stuff. Anyway, it seems Hamburg is being attacked, or at the very least its sovereignty violated. Crim keeps adding their possessions to the algorithm, and has now made landfall in the north, so I can only assume he is attacking Hamburg. You said you'd help Hamburg in all defensive wars. At the top of the algorithm you can clearly see he is on the defender side, making him a defender. Both Guy and Callum appear to be ready for war, they just need your help. Mscoree (talk) 20:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) And now Crim is demanding Guy cede him territory and is demanding I turn my back on him. Now is probably the time to intervene before he takes the city of Hamburg too. Mscoree (talk) 22:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I gave Pomerania to Guy before I left (about mid June). The problem is since I'm the mapmaker, it never got added to the map. During that three-four weeks someone else was the mapmaker and didn't add it. At this point Crim is both demanding territory from Hamburg and demanding I abandon Hamburg. This seems like the most logical time to protect your protectorate. Mscoree (talk) 23:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I guess I missed you on chat. Please stop removing Guy from the algorithm. He is in there because he is being openly attacked by several people. You'll notice that on the treaty he loses land to several powers. I doubt he is trying to defy you, he's just trying to defend himself. Mscoree (talk) 14:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Even if you dispute him owning Pomerania (somehow), there's no disputing he owns Munster. Mscoree (talk) 16:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mscoree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 22:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Message If you are on please message me, I have something important to tell you. Thanks, Mscoree (talk) 22:54, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Now is the time to do our plan in the Americas. It's basically now or never. Tr0llis (talk) 01:08, September 2, 2014 (UTC) New War Is this some kind of prank? You asked me to make the algorithm for you since you were declaring war on the new turn...right? Now everyone's saying you aren't declaring war, and I look like an idiot. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of liar and troll, who made that algorithm as a prank. Are we having the war or not? Can you at least clear this up so I don't get banned or have my reputation stained? This is honestly kind of embarrassing. What is going on? Tr0llis (talk) 02:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm banned for a week now... Please tell me what is going on, because it seems like everything is ruined. If this was part of your plan then I guess it worked. For all I know maybe you were never going to invade Scandinavia. I'm just really confused what is happening. Tr0llis (talk) 03:28, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I think the problem was you said you would declare war at 1619, so he probably thought he better post the algorithm at 1619. When it was wrong however, instead of explaining it was a misunderstanding, you made it sound like Tr0llis was a villianous scoundrel who was trying to take control of your nation (or at least that's how people on chat took it) and as such he was banned for a week. I wouldn't say he thinks he's being trolled, more like tricked. I will admit at first it looked like this was a scheme to purposely get Tr0llis banned, but as I see that is not the case, this is probably all just a big misunderstanding. We thought Sky had posted for you, and therefore you had full scores, and I'd imagine the Borealian front just wasn't posted yet. Mscoree (talk) 19:05, September 9, 2014 (UTC) I messaged you asking if I should post it and you didn't say anything. The last thing you said to me was that you were declaring war promptly at 1619. You probably should have told me. Now I am branded a liar for the rest of my days. I was banned for a week, and no one wants to hear it. Crim is possibly so consumed in his bubble that he thinks it is impossible for you to want to invade him, and hence the only explanation is that I am a malicious user who forcefully took control of your nation as part of an elaborate prank. So I guess until you say something I will forever be branded on the wiki as someone no one wants to associate with. Tr0llis (talk) 00:42, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Andrew, long time, no see. Recently, Ms nominated me for entry into Westminster. I was wondering if you could drop a vote for me. If you vote aye, I'll owe you a favor.I am that guy (talk) 02:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC)